Chuang Tzu soñó que era una mariposa
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: Oneshot sobre la muerte de Marco y el impacto que esta tiene sobre Jean, quien jamás pudo revelarle los sentimientos que tenía hacia él.


Se quedó de pie, petrificado. El aire que le rodeaba estaba impregnado del olor a muerte y destrucción que los titanes habían ocasionado a su paso por Trost. Y frente a él… se encontraba la única persona que deseaba ver, de la única manera en que hubiera deseado jamás mirarle.  
Era una pesadilla en vida. Quiso gritar, pero olvidó como se hacía, y apenas pudo caminar débilmente en dirección a lo que restaba de su compañero, de la persona que le salvó la vida sin arriesgar la suya propia…  
O al menos, eso creía.  
Marco. Aquel dulce ser que con sus amables y sabias palabras logró evitar que Jean cayera en un profundo abismo sin escapatoria, yacía frente a él, humillado de una forma cruel e ingenua. ¿O es que acaso existen palabras que describa mejor a los titanes que habían mermado a la humanidad? Cruelmente ingenuos, o al menos la gran mayoría de esta especie, lo eran. Mataban para comer, si bien no les era una necesidad. ¿No es lo que el ser humano ha hecho también con las demás especies que habitan el planeta, hasta el punto de llevar algunas de ellas a la extinción total?  
Los titanes sólo estaban en un eslabón superior a los seres humanos. Pero en el patético afán de ser la especie dominante, la humanidad se había rebelado contra ellos. Y eso había sido lo que ocasionó la muerte de Marco… No un titán, sino el deseo de superarlo. Por ello, de lo que había sido una persona más noble y dulce que la mayoría, alguien que sin duda merecía vivir muchísimo y alcanzar la plenitud, sólo quedaba la mitad maltrecha de su cuerpo, con el rostro desfigurado para siempre en una mueca horrenda llena de dolor. Un dolor del que nadie fue consciente mientras ocurría, ya que no existieron testigos ante la muerte de aquel soldado, como igual ocurría con muchos otros. No hubo nadie que presenciara el momento en que su llama se apagó, y mucho menos existió alguien que tuviera conocimiento acerca de lo último que deseó.  
Desde el momento en que ingresó al ejército, se determinó que su muerte sería anónima, contando sólo como una "baja" entre otros cientos que se perdían cada vez que los titanes hacían acto de aparición. Había dejado de existir como una persona al ingresar a aquel espacio que no era un lugar. Existía, pero él no existía dentro de él. Al igual que todos los demás cadetes… su destino había cambiado, y era el mismo para todos: Ser comida para los titanes. Quizá algunos no perecerían en batalla, ya fuera por sus habilidades o mero golpe de suerte, pero al final su vida habría sido consumida por el constante temor a estos. Al final, su verdugo sería aquella especie que misteriosamente apareció años atrás con el propósito de devorar a la raza humana.  
-Mar…co… - Fueron las débiles sílabas que alcanzaron a salir de su reseca boca, provocando un sobresalto de su parte al no reconocer su propia voz en aquel momento. Sonaba tan patético, herido, temeroso e impotente… tan distinto de su yo orgulloso y engreído que había existido durante los 5 años de entrenamiento; y debido a eso no notó al instante que aquel nombre había escapado de sus labios. Quiso llorar, pero las lágrimas se atoraron dentro de su ser y en su lugar salió un quejido más propio de un animal herido que de un humano, que era como se sentía en aquel momento. Ganado para titanes.  
Su mente se volvió un mar azotado de emociones incontrolables, y sólo las palabras de la mujer encargada de identificar a los soldados caídos en acción lo mantuvieron consciente del lugar y del momento.  
Cuando ella finalmente se marchó, dio por fin rienda suelta a las emociones que dominaban su ego por completo. Gritó, furioso ante el miserable poder que poseía la humanidad ante aquellos colosales enemigos, y sobre todo él, al ni siquiera haber podido proteger lo que más le importaba. Siendo así ¿podría realmente afirmar que salvaría a la raza humana? Y por supuesto, lloró. Lloró al recordar los gestos, las palabras y los momentos vividos que Marco le había proporcionado, y que sabía… jamás volverían.  
Cierto, no existe poder en el mundo que sea capaz de traer a los fallecidos de nuevo a la vida. Y efectivamente, el llorar es un acto por demás inútil, pero… ¿no sirve al menos para lavar las penas que pueden atormentar hasta matar después? No desaparecerán jamás, pero al menos… muestran que estamos vivos. El dolor, significa que hay vida, aún si sólo es una ilusión.  
Cayó de rodillas ante quien fuese su ser más preciado, y sin importarle el estado en que este se encontraba, le abrazó con fuerza, manchando su uniforme de sangre en el proceso. Y por primera vez, se atrevió a decir lo que siempre deseó contar, pero jamás reunió el valor suficiente para ello.  
"Te amo", fueron las palabras que repitió sin descanso hasta que la oscuridad engulló todo a su alrededor.  
Y abrió los ojos.  
La luz del amanecer filtrándose por las cortinas que cubrían la ventana era apenas suficiente para notar los objetos que formaban parte del mobiliario. El armario, la misma cama donde se encontraba, el escritorio donde descansaba la computadora que usaba para trabajar… Parpadeó mientras su vista se acostumbraba a ese ambiente, esperando que su corazón serenase su apresurado latir, y pudo escuchar una suave respiración que le hizo suspirar y soltar una carcajada con infinito alivio, mientras mesaba los cabellos del durmiente que descansaba tranquilamente a su lado. Se inclinó sobre él, y besó tiernamente los párpados cerrados de Marco. Este acto hizo que el contrario saliese del sueño en que se había inmerso y contemplase a Jean con preocupación, al ver los restos de lágrimas que aún brillaban en las comisuras de sus ojos.  
-¿Qué ocurre…? – Preguntó suavemente, sin por ello perder la preocupación en su voz. Al escuchar esa voz que tanto amaba, Jean sonrió con dulzura mientras envolvía en un abrazo protector el cuerpo que contenía el alma más hermosa que alguna vez hubiese conocido.  
-No es nada. – Repuso con gentileza, mientras besaba amorosamente la coronilla del ajeno. – Un sueño, solamente. Vuelve a dormirte. – Por supuesto, aquello no calmaría la ansiedad del otro, que ahora levantaba el rostro para poder mirarlo insquisidoramente, acusándolo sin palabras dichas. Soltó una suave risa y acercó sus labios al oído de Marco para susurrarle juguetonamente – Si no vuelves a dormirte, asumiré que estás de humor "para eso", y créeme que no te dejaré descansar… - a lo que, en una tierna respuesta, Marco ocultó el rostro ruborizado en el pecho del ajeno, sin dejar de aferrarse a él. Antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir en aquella posición, susurró suavemente un "te amo" que Jean contestó abrazándolo con más fuerza y repitiendo "te amo".

"Chuang Tzu soñó que era una mariposa. Al despertar, ignoraba si era Tzu que había soñado ser una mariposa, o si era una mariposa y estaba soñando que era Tzu."

**(Marco es tan dulce, y, y... ¡Yo no quería que muriera, no es justo! ;A;**  
**En fin. A ver si alguien entiende lo que quiero dar a entender(?) y perdonen algunos conceptos raros, se me quedaron grabados por mi clase de Comunicación Visual... -¿no puedo ocupar esto como mi ensayo? ¿No? Que mal...-**  
**Perdonen si no quedó bien ;w; Doña Inspiración es más gay que yo.)**


End file.
